


The Fallen Warriors

by RadicalPencils



Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cars, Cats, Daddy Issues, Death, Flirting, Forbidden Relationships, Multi, Warrior Cats, cave ins, do... i have to tag cats?, help my brother is an idiot, in my warrior cats fanfiction??, look out oh my god he has airpods in, oh god teen flirting, that could work for literal any character here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalPencils/pseuds/RadicalPencils





	1. Chapter 1

The lavender sky stretched over the field, holding in the night’s chill. A movement stirred along the tall grasses that were spread across the field. Out popped a cat’s head, brown and small. 

Dust glanced to her side before sighing. She had not been to the moon tree in a while. She had not seen her son, Bird That Flies At Dawn in a while.

I hope he is alright. Maybe he will know what’s going on.

She skirted along the stalks of golden grass, watching carefully for the odd rock formation that marked the tellers’ dens. Soon enough, she saw the large rock that jutted out of the earth and reached towards the sky. Dust was here.

Padding down into the tunnels, Dust could not help but shiver. The walls were smaller than the ones in the quarry and there always was a feeling that came over her when she visited this place.

“Dust That Drifts Through Wind. Are you looking for Sun That Shines Golden?” A low voice echoed softly around the brown leader. It was the scarred teller, Feather Falling From Sky, who hailed from the Tribe of Springs.

“No. I am here for Bird That Flies At Dawn.” The she-cat’s pale blue eye stared into Dust’s. The leader couldn’t help but stare back into the hole in the teller’s face.

That fire really did harm them.

“He’s by the moon tree.” Dust nodded and slipped past the cat.

“Thank you.” She hesitated before continuing deeper into the tellers’ sanctuary. Dust poked her head and saw a pale glow. She was here, but where was Bird?

“Mother. Why are you here?” There he was. Her… kit.

“I need to speak to you. Alone.” Bird nodded, leading his mother past Grass That Flattens Under Paw and into his den.

“What is it?”

“I think we found the cat. Her name is Hail and she was a rogue.”

Bird That Flies At Dawn glanced towards his mother’s wide eyes. There were always loners and rogues joining their tribe. Their scouts seemed to always be picking up lost cats. But… a rogue named Hail…

“You really think she is part of it? Was there anyone else with her?”

 

“It is her, Bird. And there was a few others, White and Thorn. You should visit soon. We have new kits and-”

“Alright. I’ll consult the others and the Tribe of the Valley. Thank you for bringing this to me, Dust That Drifts Through Wind.” The brown she-cat stopped, and shuffled her paws quietly. 

“Of course, Bird That Flies At Dawn. You are my tellers and I must bring news to you. I’ll… be heading back to the Tribe of Tunnels.” She didn’t get to speak to him much. Dust hoped that maybe… 

No. He is a fully trained Teller with an apprentice. He is not a kit any longer.

But why did she still feel this ache?


	2. Chapter One

Crag Where Nest Lays steadied himself against the dark rocky walls. Placing one paw in front of the other was easy enough, but he had to be careful. One wrong move and…

“Crag. Calm down. We’re almost there.” Dust That Drifts Through Wind’s voice echoed, bouncing off the quarry’s roof. His mentor was right. It was no time to start having nerves. Crawling over towards his leader, Crag could feel her gaze on him.

He was lucky to have the leader as his mentor. She was, more often than not, understanding and calm. She was much better than Claw That Scrapes Earth’s mentor, Shadow Across Field. She was always pushing Claw further than he could go.

“Good job. Let’s bring the bats back to camp.” Dust nudged the apprentice before turning to the north, deeper into a tunnel. 

The Tribe of Tunnels was only a little bit further. It was easy to get lost if you weren’t trained like his mentor. The twisting paths that the two legs made seemed to make no sense, but they served a great nest and hunting ground. 

As the two emerged from the tunnels, Crag’s eyes adjusted quickly to the light. While the main camp was not very bright, it had much more light than the gorge and it’s paths. Padding over to the freshkill pile, Crag placed his bat next to Dust that Drifts Through Wind’s. He was sure that Song From Morning Dove or Grass That Flattens Beneath Paw would enjoy the prey.

“That will be all for today, Crag Where Nest Lays. You can tend to the camp or try your hand at hunting outside. Be careful.”

The brown tom nodded as he watched Dust pad away to the leader’s den. Having a day off in the tribe was rare and Crag was not going to waste it by lazing around like his brothers might. Urging his paws forward, the apprentice started towards the entrance of camp, passing by the nursery that he once was in many moons ago.

“Crag! I have not seen you in forever!” Silently groaning, Crag turned to the voice that called out. It was young, so therefore it could only be….

His brother Moss That Grows On Tree. The tom had been given his teller rank early as Grass That Flattens Beneath Paw was moved due to her kits. Ever since then, Moss acted more and more like a stranger. 

“Hello, Moss That Grows On Tree. How are…. The herbs?”

“Good! Very good.”

“Well… I’ll be off.” Quickly pushing his way past the tabby, Crag strode towards the large opening that had rays of light streaming through it.

“Oh… Yeah! See you later, Crag!”

Dear Starclan, his brother was almost as annoying as their father, Raven That Soars Through Storm.

‘At least I won’t run into anyone out by the boulders. The patrols were sent out to the north.’ 

Pacing himself, Crag Where Nest Lays looked ahead, past the tall grass that swayed in the wind. He hadn’t been out of the quarry in a while and he now found himself relaxed. As much fun as exploring the gorge was, You just couldn’t leave behind the sun.

towards where he had been many times before. It felt like only yesterday they were stuck with Little Flower Beneath Tree and the other queens, but it had been a few moons. Shaking his head clear of kithood, Crag clambered utop a hunk of rock. Claw marks were scattered along it, as many warriors have seemed to have climbed it before.

“Are you an apprentice?” 

A sudden voice shocked Crag and sent him upwards. His fur rising, the tom looked towards the ground where the voice echoed from. 

A black tabby apprentice was sitting below him, eyes wide with some type of feeling Crag had never seen before. Studying the cat, Crag realized where they came from, with their scent of frogs and rain. 

“Why are you here, Apprentice of Bogs?” 

The apprentice tilted her head, as though she didn't hear him. She clambered atop the boulder and leaned towards Crag.

“You’re Crag Where Nest Lays. I am Lichen That Grows By River.” 

Yeah, but that doesn’t explain why you’re here!

“You need to leave. This is Tunnels’ land.” The she-cat looked on amused, before twitching her own ears.

“I belong here. I am a Teller to-be.”

Oh mouse-dung.

“I am sorry. I… didn't know.”

“I wouldn't have expected you to know. You can’t see what I see.” 

She is really like Moss That Grows On Tree… They probably know each other!

“Your brother is Claw That Scrapes Earth, right? You should keep an eye out for him.”

Crag nodded slowly, taking in the omen. Moss was an idiot, but Lichen seemed like… she knew things.

“Yes, I will. Thank you, Lichen That Grows By River.” The dark tabby nodded and leaped off of the boulder. She bounded towards a large outstretching rock in the field before her.

What did Claw do now?


	3. Chapter Two

Moss enjoyed being a Teller. He had a job to do. He needed to serve his clan and ancestors! But for now, he was helping the expecting warriors of his tribe.

These kits will be strong. I just know it.

“Song From Morning Dove, how are you feeling?” The brown tabby warrior huffed before glancing towards the Teller. 

“Just fine, like a moment ago. Why don’t you check on Grass That Flattens Under Paw?” Ah yes, his mentor. She was also expecting.

Trotting over to the dark brown shaman, Moss became quiet as he saw her deep in slumber. 

Her kits will also be strong. They are hers and River Where Fish Swim’s after all. 

“She’s asleep, Song. I do not want to wake her.” The molly beside him snorted before flicking his ear.

“You had no problems waking me up. Why don’t you bring me a bat? I can fill the kits squirming inside me.”

Gross… but cool. A teller may have powers to help the tribe, but these warriors were the ones preparing their future. I wonder if I would get to train one of the kits…

Moss nodded and slinked out of the den into the main cave. Crag had brought some prey earlier, that should be good for Song.

Crag… Moss hadn’t really seen any of his siblings recently expect him. He supposed they were busy being trained but… he felt an ache everyday he did not see them. 

I wonder how Rock and Sky are doing…

“Moss That Grows On Tree? Are you alright?” It was the voice of Fern That Bends To Wind that entered his ears. She was a pretty white she-cat with dark green eyes that had captured the heart of Moss’ uncle, Puddle From Falling Rain.

“Yes, Fern. I’m just bringing Song some prey. How are you?” He was glad to have someone to talk to, even if they weren’t his family.

“Good… Actually… I need some help moving my nest. Bird said I’m expecting now.” Even more kits! And someone needed help?

“Of course! Here, hold this bat. I’ll move your nest.”

“Thank you, Moss. You know… They’ll be your kin.” Oh. He didn’t think about that.

“Are… you happy? With that?”

“Yes. I love Puddle and your mother Little is one of my best friends. I am glad to become a part of your kin, Moss.”

Wow! Someone was proud to be related to him! A faint blush creeped up to Moss’ ears. He better move this nest quick.


End file.
